


神秘瀑布镇，你真的够了

by xiaomuecho



Series: 崩坏始祖——Elijah不省心的一家子 [2]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, crack!fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomuecho/pseuds/xiaomuecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus在神秘瀑布镇高中当上了一个美术老师。</p>
            </blockquote>





	神秘瀑布镇，你真的够了

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this is ridiculous, even for mystic falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/382833) by [dance_at_bougival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_at_bougival/pseuds/dance_at_bougival). 



> 完全彻底的崩坏，受汤不热上的一个梗启发。

 this is ridiculous, even for mystic falls

神秘瀑布镇，你真的够了

by dance_at_bougival

 

 

 日字无聊的一比那啥，Klaus决定从阿维尼翁订上古典红木地板好去神秘瀑布高中申请艺术导师。

当然啦，啥事儿都得看脸。

 

“我很抱歉，先生，”校长说。“我需要看你的资格证。跟你说实话吧，我真不知道我的秘书是怎么让你参加面试的。”

 

他冲她歪了歪脑袋。“我穿着西装呢，亲爱的。”他顿了顿。“我还有英国迷死人口音。”

 

（“你他妈一定在逗我，”后来，在连喝三杯酒后Damon说。Alaric在吧台上醉的不省人事。毕竟，现在可是星期二下午四点啊。

 

“他干了啥？”Elena睁大小鹿斑比眼，该死的，突然间Salvatore两兄弟想到了白色栅栏和St Bernards。1

 

Stefan的眉毛动了动，所有人都知道这意味着什么。101个浪漫的点子里说过——眉毛理应诉说尔等之苦。2

 

Caroline皱起眉毛。“我们还有美术课？）”

 

童叟无欺。他们只去历史课。每个月第一个星期三。

 

Ric需要那份工作，你知道的啦。

 

 “你疯了。”Rebekah在第一堂课的前一夜对Klaus说。

 

 “一点积极的声援总是更得体，Bekah，亲爱的。”他扭了扭。“你觉得咋样？”

 

 Rebekah本来懒洋洋地躺在他的床上，现在她手里的杂志掉了下来。“你不可能是当真的吧。”

 

“我觉得看起来挺好啊。”他的兄弟反射性警惕地说。“挺合身，全新的，还是Gucci——”

 

 “那他妈是件套头衫。”Rebekah骂道。“你他妈不能穿这件套头衫出去。我知道下一件你要干的事就是开始抽烟戴贝雷帽然后带着你的手提去星巴克这样每个人都知道你在写一篇糟糕的要死的小说——”

 

他穿上一件运动上衣冲她微笑。“现在怎么样？”

 

她把杂志扔过房间。它凿穿了两面墙和一面窗户，看在上帝的份上，Klaus生气的想，那可是红木的啊。

 

Klaus第一节课放了一套幻灯片，然后以尖叫着后现代主义的什么为结束。

 

“我是说看看这破玩意儿！”他喊道，疯狂的冲着屏幕上的高更打手势。“简直搞笑！没有风格线条构成，现代主义到底是个神马？他妈的现代主义的重点在哪里？”

 

（“哦我的神啊。”Elena说，嘴大张。

 

 Stefan双手抱头。“我们为啥要在这儿？”）

 

“你知道不，我真高兴他把自己的耳朵打掉了。”Klaus继续说道。“我就应该替他扯掉算了。我就不该听Rebekah的我就应该把那个操蛋姜黄脑袋的耳朵给扯掉了。看看这玩意儿！看看这破烂玩意儿！你不能这么画画！”

 

（“太掉价了。”Damon说。“我真不能相信我们花了好几个月谋划干掉这家伙。”

 

Caroline踹了他一脚。“你来干什么？”

 

“你啥意思？”

 

“看在上帝的份上。”她说。“你看上去跟个恋童癖似的。你为什么总在这里？”

 

“如果我看到你们有谁敢在我的课堂上用厚涂颜料绘画法，”Klaus一只手指向瑟瑟发抖的第一排。“我就——”

 

“掏出你的心肝脾顺着你的喉咙塞进去。”校长翻了翻文件说道。“Mikaelson先生。”

 

“这只是体面地表达不高兴而已。”Klaus回答。这帮人类真菜。说真的，他都忘了他有多喜欢吸血鬼了，他们在你做这些威胁时连眼睛都不眨一下。这些人类——一个两个死亡威胁他们就要叫那些弱鸡警察；啥事都闹得这么大。“在我的国家。”

 

校长从眼镜片上面看他。“‘我会掏出你的心肝脾顺着你的喉咙塞进去’——这是英国的表达方式。”

 

这个女人在喝马鞭草，他发现。

 

“就这么一次，Nik！”Rebekah二十分钟后一边拖着女人昏迷不醒的身体扔到货车后面一边说道。“我对灯发誓，你再让我干一次我就把你的倒霉房子一把火全烧了——”

 

Klaus一秒钟都没理她。他还要上课呐，不管怎么说吧。

 

（“Bradford女士在哪里？”二重身问道，语气里满是害怕。

 

“她已经，啊，”他顿了顿。“暂时寄存了。”）

 

他回到家发现他剩下的那几个兄弟姐妹坐在他的客厅里。Kol，当然了，正放火烧着他的一幅画。

 

“Niklaus，”Elijah说。“干涉开始。”

 

“康复的第一步是承认你的问题。”Rebekah补充道。3 

“那个——”Elijah冲他的衣服比了个手势。“简直太恶心了。我冥思苦想也无法明了什么促使你做了这么个畸形。”

 

“老娘这次很无辜，”Rebekah说，翘起二郎腿。“简直搞笑；绝对扯淡，就跟你因为那个二重身小贱货来次中年危机——”

 

“你给家族带来耻辱，”Elijah抬高音量，盖过Rebekah的满嘴和谐词。“作为第一代吸血鬼，我们应该提供指引作用——如果他们知道始祖家族的其中一人在教学校的孩子们用手指作画那年轻者会怎么看我们？如果他们知道我们中的一人穿的像个公知，东海岸星巴克山脚旮旯穴居人类他们会怎么反应？你想过你的行为会带来什么严重后果吗，Niklaus？你想过吗？”4 

 

“长话短说，”Kol说，一边抖了抖他剩下的画——一副还不错的阿拉伯母马代表作，谢谢您类——一把扔进壁炉。“你打扮的跟个阴道似的，Nik。半点不带撒谎的。”

 

Rebekah冲他摇了摇头。“我在芝加哥杀了个男的就因为他穿了那件外衣。”

 

“我——”

 

“先是大麻然后是这些，”Kol摇了摇头。“你不是在大学呢，Nik；你没有读共产党宣言然后跟蕾丝边试爱，Nik。说真的，有时候我看看你真想抱头撞墙因为你他妈让我难堪死了。”

 

“我在和这帮学生干大事呢！”Klaus喊道。“我要改变他们的人生！我就跟那部舞蹈电影里的 Antonio Banderas似的！我在用知识的力量改变世界！”5

 

“我今天下午接到Elena的电话。”Elijah淡定道。“很显然你因为一个学生用了厚涂颜料绘画法在他喉咙上揍了一拳然后把他塞进一个壁橱里。”

 

“你真觉得我如此残忍，brother？”Klaus叫道。“那是个仓库啊。”

  

短暂的沉默后，Kol说道，“奥哟，我操。”

 

（“你给我管管啊。”Rebekah在Grill看见那个二重身贱人时对她说道。“我不管你怎么做到，我不管你那一小撮傻逼怎么干的，快他妈让我哥离开你们学校。”

 

“让一个一千多年的混血始祖不要再公立学校教美术课一点都不简单啊，你得知道。”Damon在Elena另一边说道。Alaric，再一次的，在他旁边的桌子上醉的一塌糊涂。“哇哦，从没想过我也有说出这句话的一天。”

 

“Rebekah，”Elena答道。“你瞧，我们可比你更不想他呆在这里——”

 

“你知道昨天晚上他怎么跟我说的吗？”Rebekah打断她，欺身向前。“你知道吗？”

 

“不知，”Elena低语道。

 

“他说，‘Bekah，关上音乐，我在备课呢。’”Rebekah的手攥紧了木头桌子的边角，木头开始一寸寸裂开。“‘关上音乐，我在备课呢。’他告诉我关上他妈的音乐，他好去备他妈的傻逼课。”

 

“好啦，好啦，我觉得我们领悟你了。”Damon说道。“比如，你说话的前两次我们就懂了，你知道不。”

 

木头干脆利落的在她手里碎掉了。“所以你知道问题所在了。”Rebekah骂道。“让我哥离开学校，要不然我对灯发誓我会把二重身的喉咙掏出来。明白不？”)

 

她真是不知道什么时候她比他哥还要吓人了。

 

（哦，等等，她知道。就在他开始在那所他妈的公共学校教美术开始。）

 

“甚至都不是私立学校，”Elijah喃喃道。“私立学校至少会详细的教学生怎样使用银器餐具，学习拉丁语呀，但是——” 

Kol环视房间皱紧鼻子。“玛丽隔壁。这地方看起来像个退休老人休养院。”

 

（当这一小撮人速度跟不上Rebekah的愿望时，他杀了个Alaric历史课上的男孩儿把他的尸体留在了Salvatore兄弟的草坪上。

 

Damon用靴子轻轻踹了踹男生的大腿。“你们就不好奇咱们的邻居竟然从来没注意过这些操蛋东西吗？”

 

Elena快吓出翔了。双手抱头拽着头发。“我们得把他弄出去！”

 

“哦，谁在乎啊，淡定啦。”Damon答道，一把把男孩儿扛上肩。“又不像有人会在这儿转悠。如果你还记得的话，在周年庆上两个孩子可是被虐的血肉模糊啊。”

 

Caroline皱眉。“等等，第六十年代那次还是二十年代那次？”

 

Damon耸耸肩，“谁管他？”他冲两个路上的行人懒洋洋地挥挥手。“昨晚的聚会玩儿的太疯了！这家伙惨死了！”

 

他们根本没吊他。

 

“说真的，”Caroline说。“这镇子的人是怎么活到现在的？）”

 

Rebekah听见二重身的弟弟把她哥的混血在他们家前门那儿干掉了。她也好想这么干啊。

 

“Nik,快看！”他开心的说，在他干那个倒霉工作一周后。他拉着一个哭泣的小女孩儿进了他的办公室。“快看我给你带什么来啦！我甚至都没催眠她！上啊！乖！”

 

他甚至都没抬头。“我们第二学期应该学些啥，Bekah？抽象派主义或者我应该接着教文艺复兴时期？”

 

“这事儿够了。”Elena说道，看着Klaus冲一个提出了坏点子的女生尖叫。

 

（“我详细的解释了不要这么做！你听没听见我说的一个字啊？问你呐？我真不能相信这一坨陈腐的垃圾——我说我想要Raphael（都知道吧拉斐尔），不是这玩意儿！如果我想要Lucien Freud，我早就说了！我他妈一定早就说——”6

 

Klaus停下话头，看向教室另一边。他桌子上有一幅超可疑酷似阴道的五瓣花。7

 

“我说了不要当代人！”他骂道。“到底他妈的是谁画了Georgia O’Keefe？”）8 

“不过你还是得承认，”Damon答道。“恐惧的确让这些孩子智商高点，也不是说他们一下子变那么聪明了——你知道刚才你一个同学问我桔子怎么拼写吧？”

 

“说真的，我们为什么要在这儿？”Stefan语调紧张。“自从他开始上课我们就去了见鬼的每一节课，自从他那个神经病妹妹开始在我的草坪上留尸体——”

 

“我们的草坪，”Damon改正道。“好吧？我可没见你修过它。”

 

“—我的草坪，而且我好几天没吃东西了—”

 

“小兔兔开心多啦，”9Damon嘲笑道。“天啊。我真不敢相信他还没看见我们一直坐在教室后面。”

 

（Katherine两周后出现在Klaus的小把戏上10，在Salvatore兄弟的客厅里一边露着深不见底的乳沟勾人眼球一边闲逛。

 

“你他妈在这儿干嘛？”Damon问道。“我要掏出你丫的心。”

 

Katherine挑起一根眉毛。“哦，你一直看这个？没别的了？” 她正把玩着Damon的奖杯，thirty-year Scotches11，他觉得这给了他另一个杀她的好理由。“恩，很明显，我在这儿是因为我的魔王蜕变成一个装逼假小资在神秘瀑布高中教这帮笨蛋画画。你看见他那天穿的那件套头衫了吗？”

 

她长出一口气。“被这么个家伙追杀了五百年我真是情何以堪啊。”）

 

“Katerina回镇上啦！”Rebekah听见这个消息后老开心的跟她哥说了。她穿着一条超级超级短的裙子坐在Klaus的桌子上。“我想要一些浸过马鞭草的锁链，几把刀，在舞厅把她吊起来，就你跟我，兄妹时间。咋样？”

 

“Bekah亲爱的，”他说。“过几天我们要做实物写生了。你介意当下模特吗？”

 

这就是为啥Rebekah在一帮傻笑着的高中臭小子面前全裸着。

 

当然了，最后还是变成了Mikaelson家族聚会。

 

（“天啊，”Caroline说，皱了皱鼻子。“这家人真怪。”）

 

“我要把你的脾掏出来塞进你的喉咙里，”Rebekah硬挤出一个微笑对他哥说道。

 

Klaus一只手捂着心。“Bekah，注意语言。这儿有成长中的孩子们呢。”

 

“这对我们家族的和谐影响太不好了。”Elijah隐忍的说道，眼睛坚决不看Rebekah和她的裸体。“说真的，这就跟哥伦比亚旧日重现一样。我听说这回事时心烦死了。”

 

Kol耸耸肩。不像他的大哥，他一点都不费劲挪眼睛。“我告诉过他别碰可卡因，我说过不？可是不，不，就是不听我的哈。上一秒我们还在享受阳光和当地的女人，下一秒我们就被当地的毒品贩子和火力全开包围了。这就为啥我不跟他们两个一起玩，你知道的。”

 

（Damon揉揉鼻子。“额滴神啊。她哥哥们咋又来了？”

 

Stefan歪了歪脑袋。“我都忘了她胸有多大了。”

 

Damon偷偷笑道。“我可没忘。”

 

Elena双臂抱胸，当教室后面开始安静的互相推搡一动都没动。）

 

Elijah一个月后放弃了，他在一个月黑风高的晚上偷偷离开了，有好几年啊，当有人问他那年轻又强大的混血兄弟在忙些什么时，他都否定他弟弟的存在。

 

“得有人，”他说，“维护我们家族的名誉。”

 

Kol找到别的好玩的了。选举季是性丑闻的最佳时间什么的。

 

（“恩，我还以为会更糟呢。”Elena耸耸肩。“我是说，他可能会造成严重的破坏然后杀掉一帮人和什么东西，你知道。”

 

“他过去破坏力够强了。”Stefan答道。“他现在还是这样。学校不得不从马鞭草后备基金里抽钱请心理医师。”

 

当他们发现新心理医生是谁后情况可不太妙。）

 

“如果你打不过他，那就加入他吧，”Rebekah在他们出现在她的办公室后耸了耸肩。“我靠着这个哲理活了一千年啊，你知道的。”

 

她转向坐在她沙发上的学生。“别当个哭哭啼啼的小婊子给我受着点，明白不？有人还有真正的问题呢。”

 

女孩儿痛哭失声。Rebekah皱眉，道，“嘘嘘嘘。”12

 

外面，Damon安静说道，“哎哟，我操。”

 

1 【加州一个大教堂，是说Elena太纯洁了】

2 【圣经体】

3 【抑郁症治疗步骤】

4 【真的，Elijah逻辑的重点我从来不懂，真的不懂】

5 【由真实事迹改编的《情舞师生》,安东尼奥·班德拉斯扮演片中的著名舞蹈家皮埃尔·杜兰尼。看简介是部类似舞出我人生的励志片】

6【卢西恩·佛洛伊德生于1922年，是著名心理学家西蒙·佛洛伊德的孙子。和所有的维也纳人一样，他与生俱来的怀疑、孤独和好奇精神常常使自己不安，对世界的感知也就保持了一种特殊的知觉能力。1933年他移居英国并成为画家后，这种知觉能力也就被带入画面，成为他独树一帜的鲜明标志。】

7【There is a suspiciously vaginal depiction of a five-petal flower on his desk.不太懂是不是这个意思，可能是连着下文讽刺抽象主义？】

8【被列为20世纪的艺术大师，并享有“美国毕加索”的美誉。她的绘画作品以半抽象半写实的手法闻名。】

9【讽刺Stefan不喝人血吃兔子】

10【Katherine shows up two weeks into Klaus’s little stint，不太明白】

11【不知道这是什么应该是个梗讽刺Damon内心其实是个老古董】

12【跟上一篇最后Elijah嘘他弟和妹妹一样，不愧是兄妹= =】


End file.
